


Tell Me a Tale

by Kienova



Series: Tales and Adventures [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Daisy doesn’t know what makes her decide to go to Fitz about her problem, but she suddenly finds herself at the door to the bunk he and Jemma share, knocking. She's hoping he can help. After all, he would know first hand how he and Jemma are together. And she can't stop thinking about it. About them. She wants to know how the two of them are once the doors close them away from the rest of the world. She needs some fodder for her fantasies after all.





	Tell Me a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no justification for this other than I got stuck as a landing guide at work and the other staff were all goofing around but they tend to tone it down around myself and other management and my mind kinda just... wandered off. A lot. Whoops.

She doesn’t know what makes her decide to go to Fitz about her problem, other than the fact that he’s the owner of the title ‘one of my longest friends’ (a title he shares with Jemma), but she suddenly finds herself at the door to the bunk he and Jemma share, knocking.

“Hey Daisy,” Fitz says as soon as he opens the door to find her in the hallway. “Come in,” he offers, stepping back until she can enter the room. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fucking horny,” she blurts, instantly turning scarlet when she realises what she has just said to her male best friend. He blinks at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side, before he laughs, dropping back onto the edge of the bed.

“Well then,” he mutters, wiping a few tears away. “Did you want me to make you something to help with that, or...?”

“I don’t know!” Daisy protests loudly, slumping down into the chair on the other side of the room. “You and Jemma are my only proper friends and you two are fucking and I dunno, porn just wasn’t doing it, so I thought maybe if you had some... stories?” She feels herself blushing harder and harder with each word that leaves her mouth, having no idea why she had come up with the idea in the first place. There was just something that turned her on better than any porno did when she was thinking about how her two friends loved one another.

“You want me to tell you stories. About my sex life with Jemma,” the words come out deadpan, but she can see the interest behind his blue eyes as he sits up straighter, giving her all his attention as she responds with a timid nod.

“It’s a weird and dumb idea, I know, just... forget I asked,” Daisy instantly backtracks, trying to stand up but halting when Fitz lifts a hand, stopping her.

“If me telling you stories about my sex life will help you stop inadvertently quaking the base at night, and yes, Daisy, you do that lately, then I’m more than willing to try it,” he smiles. She sinks back into the chair then, still crimson, but glad that he hasn’t laughed her completely out of the room.

“Where’s Jemma?” she queries, suddenly worried that the other woman will think something is amiss if she comes in to find Fitz telling Daisy erotic stories.

“She’s in the shower,” he explains, seemingly not phased in the least now that he’s wrapped his head around her request. “Is there anything in particular you’d like me to tell you about?” Daisy opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to figure out the best answer to the question at hand.

“Tell... tell me about when you two went to Seychelles. What was the best sex you had there?” she finally manages, squirming slightly in the chair. She’s been aroused all day, having woken up from a sex dream that she didn’t get to finish and then having realised how long it had been seen she’d actually had sex. Fitz smiles at the request, tapping a finger against his lips for a moment before nodding to himself.

“I can do that,” he agrees.

“Jemma – she’s not going to mind, is she? I mean... this is her life too. It’s... I’m asking too much of you,” Daisy scrambles, feeling insecure again.

“She’ll be fine. Trust me,” he assures her, again motioning for her to sit back down in the chair. She wasn’t even sure when she had stood up again but she listens to him, a soft huff escaping her lips as she settles in.

“I think it was the third day we were there. Doesn’t matter. We’d been out at the beach most of the day. It was so warm. Our room had these big gauzy curtains that were blowing in the breeze when we finally got back to the hotel. Jem looked so gorgeous,” he started, a sappy smile playing around his lips as he recalled the day. “She had her hair up and was wearing this tiny little bikini. Something you’d never expect, seeing her in the lab. God, it barely covered her arse. I had to grind against her while we were swimming at one point, I was so hard. Seeing that much of her all day. Knowing I wasn’t supposed to touch her the way I wanted to while we were outside because someone might see. I couldn’t help it though. The little tease that she is. Pulled her tits out to show me in the middle of the ocean while her back was to the beach. She’s lucky we made it back to the hotel room before I had to take her.”

Daisy can instantly imagine it. Crystal blue water, palm trees, and Fitz pulling Jemma to him as their feet barely touched the ocean floor, his swim trunks tented as he pressed against Jemma’s ass.

“What happened when you got to the room?” Daisy demands, feeling herself becoming warm at the images that are playing through her mind.

“I told her she was a tease,” Fitz chuckles, rolling the sleeves of his oxford up to his elbows. “Pushed her right up against the door when she went to lock it so that she could feel how hard I was. She had a wrap on over her bathing suit but it came off the minute I started cupping her breasts in my hands. She was almost as desperate for it as I was. Pulled her bikini top down until I was able to just touch skin and then tugged the bottoms to the side, begging me to fill her. She was so wet Daisy,” he says. “Just let me push right into her. Felt like velvet around my cock. And she just braced herself against the door, begged me to fuck her hard.”

Daisy bites her lip at the image.

“And then?” she says, desperate to know more.

“Oh, I gave her what she wanted. Fucked her right there against the door. She was trying so hard to stay on her feet even while her legs were shaking. I kept biting and sucking at her neck and shoulders; covered her in love bites. And she just kept moaning, so loud. She got so tight when she started to cum, and she was writhing so hard, I couldn’t help but lose it. I felt like I was filling her forever it was so good,” he elaborates, eyes hazy as he recalls the memory.

“Fuck,” Daisy all but moans, suddenly wishing that she could be on the receiving end of Fitz fucking her against the door. Or to be the one to feel Jemma’s body clench hard around her fingers as her own clit throbs painfully in the confines of her yoga pants.

Jemma chooses that moment to wander into the room, her damp hair curling around her shoulders and leaving little flecks of water on the fabric of her robe.

“Oh, Daisy, hello,” she offers in greeting, throwing a concerned look at Fitz, the two of them exchanging a silent conversation.

“Daisy came to ask how the Seychelles were,” he starts, grabbing Jemma’s hand and pulling her towards him. She gives him a confused smile but allows herself to be tugged onto his lap. “She wanted to know about how I fucked you against the door.” At the admission, Jemma turns pink, squirming slightly.

“Oh,” she mumbles, glancing over at Daisy from beneath her lashes. “Did... did he tell you enough?”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing how you felt about it,” Daisy says with a bravado she doesn’t actually feel in that moment, suddenly terrified that the other woman will not be as receptive to her plight as Fitz had been. “I haven’t had sex in ages and I am just so...”

“Ah,” Jemma responds, suddenly the last bits clicking into her mind. “And you need a little, inspiration, as it were?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, hopefully we can help.” Jemma presses a kiss to Fitz’s neck then, turning slightly until she is straddling Fitz’s lap backwards, her arse pressed to his groin. “Has he told you about what he did after he took me against the door yet?”

“N-no,” Daisy stammers, suddenly feeling much warmer than she had a moment before. She had expected Jemma to be clinical but the way the other woman is sitting, the front of her robe shifting until the neckline is suddenly much lower than it had been a moment before, telling that she was going to be anything but cold and scientific.

“Mm, I don’t even know how we managed to get to the bed, my legs were shaking so badly. But suddenly we were there and oh my,” Jemma mutters, glancing over her shoulder at Fitz with a slight nod. Without warning, his hands are suddenly skimming up and down her body, fingers playing against her breasts, causing her nipples to pebble beneath her robe. Daisy can’t help but gasp at the sight before her. “Is... is this too much?” Jemma queries, letting out a low whine when Daisy frantically shakes her head and Fitz puts more pressure into the movements of his hands. “This is how we started,” Jemma whispers, eyes fluttering shut.

Daisy feels herself getting wet as her eyes track Fitz’s hands against Jemma’s skin. He pushes one between her legs, his fingers disappearing into the darkness provided by the robe but Daisy can tell when he touches Jemma’s clit. The other woman arches against his chest, moaning.

“She loves this,” Fitz offers, his voice filled with gravel as he lets his eyes rove over Jemma’s body. “Loves letting me fuck her with my fingers. I did it in the lab once. Late at night. You came so hard when I pushed inside you with three of them, didn’t you Jem?” She nods, rolling her hips slightly.

“Felt so good,” Jemma agrees, breathless. “Anyone could have seen us. But I was so wound up and you knew I needed to cum.” Daisy can’t help but be slightly shocked at the words coming out of the normally proper woman, but she also can’t deny how it spikes her arousal even higher. She can tell Fitz has started to push inside Jemma with his fingers when the other woman moans, bucking against the movements that are still mostly hidden in shadow.

She never knew it was something that would get her going, but after having listened to Fitz talk for the last while and now getting to see the way he kisses Jemma’s neck, his hand stroking between her legs, Daisy realises that she likes to watch. Like,  _ really _ likes to watch. She really had initially intended to only come to ask for a few sex stories. Maybe to watch them kiss a little, if she was really lucky.

She doesn’t want to push her luck, having never anticipated that they would allow her to see them in such an intimate setting, but damn does she wish she could snap a few pictures with her phone. Or, better yet, record them. The way that Jemma’s hips roll against Fitz’s hand, keeping him where she wants him, all while he nips and sucks at the pale column of her throat, his other hand palming at her breast through the fabric of her robe.

Leaning back in her chair, Daisy can’t help but squirm, the wetness that had been pooling between her legs when Fitz was talking suddenly increasing tenfold.

“Go ahead,” Fitz comments, glancing up at her from beneath his lashes with pupils blown wide as he deftly grabs the belt of Jemma’s robe, tugging it open. “You can touch yourself. We both know how much you want to.” The last part is said with a sultry grin, Jemma nodding along with his words as she gasps, feeling his calloused fingers finally against her bare skin.

Not one to ignore such an offer, Daisy moves around a little more until she can watch them without having her back protest the angle, sliding her hand into the waistband of her yoga pants until she is able to stroke her clit through her panties. The other hand ends up gripping the arm of the chair from the sheer elation her body feels at finally,  _ finally _ , having some friction. She can tell she’s beyond turned on, the entire length of fabric between her thighs soaked. Fitz smirks once more before pulling Jemma’s robe completely off, discarding it on the ground before he runs his hands over her body.

“D’you know what she really likes?” he asks, the question directed at Daisy. Jemma lets out a whimper at the prospect, already knowing what he’s thinking as she spreads her thighs wide, exposing herself to the other woman’s gaze. Daisy swallows hard, eyes instantly drawn to where Jemma is on display, her centre wet, pink, and swollen.

“What? Show me,” Daisy mutters, biting her lip as she watches Jemma raise herself slightly until Fitz can quickly release his cock from where it has been trapped beneath Jemma’s ass, the flesh showing how ready he is.

“She loves sitting in my lap and riding,” he chuckles, holding his cock with one hand while Jemma almost instantly impales herself on it, letting out a long, drawn out moan at the feeling of her boyfriend slipping inside her.

“Yeah? Fuck. Jemma, how does he feel?” Daisy questions. She pinches her clit ever so lightly, nearly rocking against her hand at the feeling, even through the silk of her panties.

“So good,” Jemma moans, her voice breathy, but clear. “God, it feels like he’s everywhere inside me. And – and if I – oh fuck.” Her thought isn’t finished as she rolls her hips, lifting herself up and down just the right way to have his cock drag against the spot inside her that makes her both want to shy away and frantically fuck down against it all at the same time. Daisy moans at the vision of Jemma trying so hard to bring herself to a quick release and suddenly they both are looking at her, eyes filled with lust.

“Take off your trousers,” Fitz suggests, watching as Daisy hastens to comply, shoving them down and off as quickly as possible. She slips one hand inside the waistband of her panties then, the heat of her grasping and clenching, desperate to be touched. She skirts the edge of the folds though, simply playing with the sensitive skin, letting her arousal build even more. Her initial plan of teasing herself goes out the window almost instantly as she yanks her hand back, tilting her hips. She doesn’t bother to pull her panties off but instead shoves them to the side, letting her fingers play over her entrance before pushing one inside. She runs the fingers of her other hand over her erect clit, just rubbing it slightly, feeling the sensations run through her body as she pumps her finger in and out.

“Fitz, she needs, God, fuck, get her – ” Jemma stammers, never letting up in the way she is riding Fitz.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, hold on,” he says in response, leaning back and inadvertently bucking up into Jemma at the same time while he grabs for the bedside table, wrenching it open. Jemma keens at the sensation, one hand clenching against Fitz’s leg, still clad in his trousers, while the other goes to her own breast, pinching a nipple tight between her fingers. “Here!” he says after a few seconds, tossing a pink silk bag towards Daisy. She catches it, pulling at the drawstring a heartbeat later to find a vibrator inside.

“Oh, thank Christ,” she groans, pulling it from the case before immediately starting to drag it over her soaked entrance, sliding it in after a few passes. “Yes, oh yes.”

“You watching her Jem?” Fitz questions, starting to push up into the woman on his lap, his hands possessively pressing into the soft skin of her thighs. Jemma nods before dropping her head back against his shoulder, circling her hips as she chases her orgasm. “And you Daisy? Are you watching? She’s going to cum soon, I can tell. She’s getting tighter around my cock. And wetter. God Jemma, you’re just dripping for it, aren’t you?” he teases.

“Fitz, please,” Jemma begs, tugging at her own nipples as she tries to get him to touch her clit, needing the throbbing to stop.

“Do it,” Daisy gasps, shoving the vibrator deep inside herself, trying to nudge the curved end against her g-spot. She hasn’t even bothered to turn it on, too close to her own finish to really need the extra stimulation. “Make her cum Fitz.” He chuckles, groaning as he lets go of one of Jemma’s thighs, letting his fingers trail up the delicate skin before sliding them over her clit. She’s soaking, causing his fingers to slip for a second before he puts a little more pressure behind them, making tight circles against the engorged bundle between her legs as he fucks into her harder and faster.

Daisy has the perfect view, watching as Jemma all but bounces on Fitz’s cock, his shaft disappearing into the other woman’s pussy only to return a second later, completely drenched in her arousal. She can hear his balls actually slapping against Jemma’s ass, his fingers nearly a blur where they are stroking between her legs. She barely even realises it at first, but as soon as she does, she becomes startlingly aware of how she is fucking herself at the same speed, letting the heel of her hand grind against her clit with each plunge of the vibrator.

“Oh God I’m about to –” Jemma gasps, only to let out a scream a minute later, her body all but convulsing on Fitz’s lap as she plunges into her orgasm. Daisy nearly loses herself in that moment as well, but is glad she doesn’t a moment later when, without warning, Fitz flips Jemma onto the bed, never pulling out of her as he settles her onto her belly before absolutely pounding into her.

“That’s it,” he murmurs to Jemma. “Just like that Love. Fuck, you’re so tight, and Christ, fuck,” he goes rigid then, a few aborted thrusts pushing through before he moans, stilling as he pulses into Jemma. Watching him cum, Daisy can’t help but succumb to her own orgasm, her walls tightening in frantic waves around the vibrator, soaking her hand.

She slumps against the back of the chair a moment later, the last of the aftershocks ebbing from her body while her breathing slowly returns to normal. Fitz has pulled out of Jemma and allowed her to roll on her back, her hand finding his cheek before she pulls him down into a languid kiss, hooking a leg over his hip. They paint a pretty picture, Daisy decides. Fitz still basically fully clothed, save for his open fly, and Jemma in her unabashed nudity.

“Are you going to stay to sleep with us Daisy?” Jemma asks a few moments later when Fitz stands up and sheds his clothes, taking no heed to Daisy’s presence as he strips.

“I, er,” Daisy stammers. She hasn’t thought of such a possibility, too busy riding the residual high of her orgasm as she deftly dropped the vibrator onto the edge of the dresser. “I don’t want to make things awkward,” she finally mumbles. Jemma rolls her eyes, curling into the middle of the bed while Fitz takes the right hand side.

“Come to bed Daisy. And don’t even think about sleeping in your clothes,” he instructs, yawning as Jemma cuddles into his side, his voice both calming and teasing all at once. Blushing slightly, Daisy nods, slipping out of her clothes before she timidly climbs into the bed next to Jemma. With a huff, Jemma reaches back, grabbing Daisy’s arm until she’s curled around Jemma’s back.

“Much better,” Jemma chuckles, pressing a kiss to Fitz’s chest while squeezing Daisy’s hand.

Daisy can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this, hated it, or just want to ramble, leave me a note either here or come visit me on [Tumblr](http://kienova66.tumblr.com/)


End file.
